


大江户物语

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: *新吉 x お丸*双性警告⚠*尽借用人物与时代背景，与舞台剧情无关。*管事的就是那谁。*烂尾
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 14





	大江户物语

**Author's Note:**

> 狗头保命科普：文中为了更加贴近江户时期的文化背景而使用了【那支】一词，希望各位看官谅解。江户时期日本将中国称为【那支】并无贬义，只是单纯的一个名词。后期由于各种政治因素这一词在现代词语人之中有强烈的贬义意味，但是考虑不到本文的背景是江户时代，所以最终还是选择了用这个词。若引起不适请自行退出。
> 
> 可怜的研究生在赶论文和presentation的期间用生命不务正业憋出来的玩意儿，麻烦用温柔慈祥的的态度对待。

新吉下山的时候老和尚塞了一个包裹给他，里面沉甸甸的，一想就知道是什么，他赶忙把包裹又塞回了老和尚手里，说什么也不肯收下。他是在寺庙里被生下来的，老和尚当年看他母亲孤身一人在这穷山僻野慈悲心肠便收留了，谁知女人留下了襁褓中的婴儿不知踪迹。新吉十二岁开始在庙里帮忙干体力活，年纪稍大一些便开始做跑腿山上山下的进一些生活用品什么的，庙里来往的香客们多了些主要是女性，老和尚都看在眼里亦是心知肚明。等到十六岁的时候老和尚觉得他该出去闯荡了便打发他走，这个小破庙早晚留不住他，最后拗不过老和尚新吉从包裹里掏了两把塞进自己的行囊就头也不回的走出了庙，一直下了山，在山脚下郑重的拜了三下才转身上路。

新吉从来没出过村子，他也没有什么方向，一路上走走停停的倒是悠闲，只是临走时老和尚的践行礼花的飞快，不过没钱了就去打工。新吉识几个字是老和尚教的，不足以帮他找到什么像样的活儿，可是他体力相当好，于是跟着搬货的车队去了好多地方想着一辈子兴许就是这个意思了。直到有一天他来到了江户，兴奋的不行，江户比他从前去过的所有村子都要大！领队的笑他没见过世面，江户可不是什么村子，江户是城。新吉并不在意，他高兴，第一次看到了海，就是人们嘴里都念叨的那个海，总算是见着了，真大啊... 新吉被海勾去了魂舍不得走了，跟领队的结了工钱在海边找了个卸货的活儿，包吃包住伙计们也算是和善，并没有看不起他这个没见过世面的乡下人就是偶尔爱拿他打趣儿，新来的总是要经历这个过程，他在车队的时候就已经习惯了。就这样干了几个月，当初的新鲜劲儿过去了，可他确是真心喜欢上了江户，可惜的是现在正逢是旺季，码头的伙计们每天都忙得昏天暗地，新吉除了码头周围这一亩三分地还从来没真正好好看看江户城，都只能从老前辈口中听听故事，他们总说忙完了带他去镇上，去逛花街喝花酒，新吉也不知道是什么，只听说花钱，拿到的工钱都一分不落的都存好了，就等着清闲下来的时候能去见识见识。这天和往常没什么两样，却又有些不一样，新吉看着有几个和他年龄相近的前辈难得的把自己打理了个干净，真是新鲜了三天不肯脱下来的臭褂子居然给换了下来，前襟开得做作刚好能看见里面壮实的胸脯。他好奇却又不好贸然开口问，只能盯着几个前辈傻笑，前辈们各个春光满面，今天有商船要来拉镇上丸子店的货物，所以お丸会来。镇上的丸子店其实是一个糖商，不光买糖还经营了甜品铺子，听说他们家的糖卖得可远了，连天皇都是吃他们家的糖，是江户有名的大户人家，而お丸是丸子店的女儿，据说江户数一的美女。大家都在关注お丸什么时候来的时候，新吉却在想着丸子是什么味道，甜品又是什么味道。新吉不常能吃到甜的东西，小的时候老和尚偶尔会给他几颗糖，后来大一点了就没再尝过了，甜味对于他来说是奢侈品。お丸来的时候新吉也没看上两眼，前辈几个乌泱泱的就围了上去，他从人缝里就瞧见了一件亮色的浴衣，皮肤白得晃眼睛他便把头扭开了，眼看着货被晾到了一边新吉只好认命去搬，身后传来前辈们叽叽咋咋的声音竟然被一个高声调的声音盖过，这个お丸嗓门大得很，从前庙里的香客曾形容说世间有姿色的女子不单面容姣好眼神温婉动人，讲话也轻声细语如娇兰泣露方可称为美女，新吉想这江户第一美女也不过如此嘛。放工的时候虽然传说中的美女早就走了，可是伙计们的兴奋劲儿却没有过去，今天的伙食不错配了茶水新吉还第一次吃到了丸子，虽然人美不美新吉不知道，但是他也开始和其他人一样期待お丸啥时候能再光临这码头了。看着其他人快乐明亮的脸，新吉也忍不住快乐了起来，只有一旁一个最年长的前辈在一旁丝毫没有被这愉快的气氛感染，嘴里念叨着什么...

伙计们好不容易讨到了两天的假期，头一天晚上新吉就兴奋到近乎失眠，但也丝毫没有影响到他第二天的精神头。一群码头伙计轰轰烈烈的杀进了镇子里，第一站自然是要去丸子店喝个茶，不害臊的大男人们隔着街就喊着“お丸”，美女还没出来先惹了一路上凑热闹的看客，新吉觉得难为情，一旁的老前辈抽着烟管一脸淡定安慰他习惯就好了，过不了多久可能他也会成为那其中的一员也说不定。お丸泼辣地冲出店面训斥着让他们安静些，不要扰了店里的生意，这回新吉总算看清楚她长啥样了，还是那件明亮的浴衣，一头黑发梳成整齐的发髻，皮肤白里透红像是涂了胭脂，面容确实是姣好的，可开口却不是那么回事了，言行举止里透露着市井气息，丝毫不象是大户人家的小姐，反倒更像个摊贩完全和周围的伙计工人们打成一片。见了新吉是生面孔还主动上前来搭话，看他一脸生人勿近的样子便打趣了几句就招呼其他客人去了，其他人有笑挪偷他假正经不愧是庙里出来的，新吉充耳不闻只管吃他的丸子，虽然美女有些差强人意，但是丸子却深得人心。闹腾了一天终于到了晚上，按照约定一行人要带着新吉去逛花街和花酒，大家笑得不怀好意，各个心里都压着赌局，看看新吉今晚会不会栽在哪个姑娘手里。可惜他走了两脚还没进店里就被花街上的脂粉味呛了出来，最后还是在老前辈的劝说下，众人才放弃了强行把他架进去的冲动。为了答谢“救命之恩”新吉主动请老前辈找个处稍微僻静一些的馆子喝酒...

新吉醒来的时候已经在一个完全不认识的地方了，透光窗子开到外面一片明亮，已经是早上了吗？眼前晃过一个鲜艳的影子，稍微有些尖细的嗓音钻进新吉的耳朵里，他什么也听不清楚只觉得头疼，估计是自己昨夜里喝醉了还念着早先吃过的甜品就走到了丸子店前，后来在门口睡了过去早上被来开门的伙计撞见便搬到了后厨来。新吉虽然觉得不好意思，但是此时他也顾不得这么多，头还晕着只想感觉回自己床上好好睡上一个安稳觉。他走出门口的时候有人塞了一包什么东西给他，还是温热的，估计是吃的东西吧，新吉回到宿舍把包裹往床头一扔又倒头睡了，意识飘远之前他突然想到昨晚老前辈好像说了什么...

等到他再次醒来的时候已经过了晌午了，其他人也三三两两的涌了回来，没人在意新吉是睡着还是醒着，都这高了嗓门叫唤着昨晚花街那点破事儿。不一会儿老前辈也回来了，步伐还有些飘忽着，估摸昨晚也不是喝了个酒这么简单的事儿。就在他和老前辈对上眼的那一瞬间，新吉突然瞪大了眼睛...

他是男的...！

新吉想起来了，昨晚和老前辈喝酒的时候，馆子里都是些老江户，大家的嘴里有说不完的旧话。也不知道是谁起了头，大家聊起了卖糖的生意，渐渐话题就岔开了。据说お丸出生的时候先生找人算了一卦，神棍硬是说先生家里生的是个女儿，若不是那孩子也活不过成年... 虽说就是十几年前的事，但是城里的人都口口相传，一度出来了好几个版本，后来也都不了了之也绝口不提，可是有些年纪的人都知道，卖糖的女儿是个男孩...老前辈注意到了新吉的眼神，好像也想起来了，对着他摇了摇头走开了。此时若是真的新吉的心里对お丸有了一丝同情，若换作是自己，明知是个男儿身却要一直当成女孩，心里想必也不是滋味。后来お丸又来过两回，一次是货物还有一次也不知道为啥，新吉对他的态度改善了许多，不似其他伙计那样穷追不舍的，他心里更多的是将他视为和自己一样的身份，两个人反而能多正常的聊上几句。再往后入了冬就是捕鱼的旺季了，早在入秋的时候工头就找过新吉，暗示他换了季节活儿就不同了，若是不熟水性的可能得考虑考虑了。新吉倒是也不急，他这些日子除了休息日在甜品和酒上的消费以外基本上都没有花销，一细数还存了不少，若是省一些过个冬也足够了。于是正式入冬的那天新吉在宿舍里收拾好了不多的行李告别了码头。

出了码头的第一站，新吉找了城里一处还算便利的就旅店暂时住了下来，又去办置了一些冬季的衣裳，接下来就一直都无所事事地在商业街上面晃荡。从前在码头打工总是忙碌，难得进一次城总是对商业街的繁华留恋不已，如今无事可做逛久了反倒觉得乏味了，新吉总觉得这样下去也不是办法，长工短工都好，自己还是该找点事干才是。第二天跟旅店的老板娘打听了一下，用过早餐之后就来到广场上看看能不能找点活儿干，只是世上也没这么好的事。一个星期过去了新吉也没找到什么像样的活儿，还是在吊儿郎当的晃悠，眼看就快要过年了，新吉想着看来这是要等到明年了，他第一次自己过年，从前在庙里有老和尚操持，后来跟着车队一群大男人虽然牵强却也热闹，如今剩下自己心里难免空落落的。老板娘见他确实是可怜就给他出主意，说是卖糖家里柴房的伙计前段时间媳妇怀孕就夫妻一起回乡下去了，现在入冬正是要烧柴的时候，估计能给活儿干。新吉想起在码头的时候，老前辈见他和お丸走的亲近了，曾提醒还是少和那家人接触为妙。新吉拿着老板娘的推荐信躺在床上想了好一会儿，又数了数自己的积蓄，窗外正好下起了雪，就旅店虽然该有的设施都有了，可是这暖气总是吝啬，不知道是不是因为心理因素，新吉看着外头的雪觉得今天房间里格外冷，他最终拿起外套往外走...

卖糖家的账房是这个家里的总管事，老先生和妻子早几年去世了，留下他一直照顾着生意和お丸。管事的长得十分俊俏却不苟言笑，看起来比お丸年长不了多少，新吉看着他低头看着自己带来的信件的脸，突然想起以前码头伙计曾经自怨自艾的抱怨过お丸很听管事的话，也不知道老先生是不是有意要他入赘。新吉虽然知道这是不可能的，毕竟男人和男人怎么成亲，可是还是忍不住多看了两眼。管事的看完了信拿出一个合同，一边网上写着新吉名字，一边问了一句他几岁了，新吉随口说，二十了。管事的又问，哪一年的？新吉愣住了，磕磕巴巴答不上来... 最后只好从实招来，自己其实只有十八，但过完年就十九了。从前刚开始找工的时候他因为年龄吃过亏，刚开始的人听说他十六都不愿意招他，或是招了也克扣工钱什么的，好在他长得还算成熟，多报两岁也没人追就，久而久之就习惯了多报两岁。管事的听了只是一笑，拍拍他的肩膀说，我就随口问问，不碍事。说着把合同递给了新吉，领着他往里走边喝他讲解着注意事项芸芸的... 管事的笑起来还有两个酒窝，眼睛眯成了一弯月牙般，当真是俊俏。就这样新吉在糖铺住下了，冬季天气冷，人们大都也都不愿再出来走动是铺子的淡季，お丸在家里的时间也更长了，两个人经常打照面渐渐就熟络了起来。知道新吉喜欢吃甜食，他总会在下午的时候备上一些放在廊下，新吉砍柴休息的时候总能喝到热茶还有迟到香甜软糯的丸子。过年的时候家里的伙计都走的差不多了，就剩下两三个还有他和管事的跟お丸一起过年，管事的说他效率高柴房都给堆满了，给他放了小半个月的年假。可是新吉看着屋外白皑皑的雪不想动弹，就缩在屋子的被炉旁吃橘子。起初碍于身份总是被お丸捉弄，后来熟悉了去他的身份不身份的，他捉弄起お丸可高招多了，毕竟之前打工的时候都是和一群不三不四的大老爷们混子搅和在一起，一个年过下来两个人关系亲密了许多。新吉知道其实お丸虽然和谁都能打成一片的样子，其实除了管事的却再没什么亲近的人了，他特别理解这种感受，下了寺庙虽然到哪儿都和一群伙计在一块，但是却不时还是觉得孤单，就像冬天两个人相互取暖。

等到雪化的时候柴房里的柴也又差不多见底了，新吉开始干活，丸子店却还没开门，不过每天お丸还是会照旧帮他备好下午茶。快要入春之前管事的来找过一次新吉，问他如春了是否继续留下，码头那边重新开工了，他若是想走也可以。新吉喝着お丸亲手泡的茶，看着一旁小碟子里那两串色泽诱人的丸子，摇摇头跟回了管事的一句，不了，这里伙食好些。就这样管事的把他的临时合同换成了长期合同，他在糖铺里留了下来。再后来，总听到家里的老嬷嬷说，近年老有些不长眼的家伙想给お丸说媒。家里知道お丸是男的的估计只有管事的和老嬷嬷了，他们都不知道其实新吉也知道这件事。不似其他伙计，新吉从来不过问为何お丸已经到了适婚年龄却还是没有安排，但是一旦有人提起新吉就觉得心里不是个滋味。久而久之，就算是再迟钝他也知道自己对お丸的那份友情早就变味儿了。新吉想或许お丸也如此，只是两人都不想戳破，便一直不了了之。直到有一天新吉鬼使神差地跟着店里的伙计进了花街，时隔两年他也变了，不似当初那个毛头小子被脂粉味吓破胆子只懂落荒而逃。那一夜他又喝了许多酒，身边的姑娘轮盘转，各式各样的都有，也是穿着鲜亮的和服梳着一样的发髻，只是花纹首饰都更加的繁复，每个人身上都散发着好闻的气味，新吉却更喜欢炒糖那股甜腻的味道... 第二日他睡到日上三竿才醒来，所幸柴房工作不像铺子里那般死板，只要柴火够了他哪怕一时半日不上工也无妨。新吉顶着日头在后院里洗衣服，不知什么时候お丸站在他身后，问他昨晚是不是跟伙计们去了花街，脸上虽然笑着话里却有些阴阳怪气的。新吉也答非所问的回了句，就是去喝酒，没干别的什么... お丸也愣了一下，丢下一句，你去干啥了关我什么事儿，就一溜烟的跑了。那天下午新吉没有吃到下午茶，他也没有上工，坐在屋子里想了许久终于做了个决定，第二天傻噔噔的跑去找お丸、没头没尾的冒出一句，你若是不高兴我以后不去便是了。对方明显也知道他的意思，脸一下就红了，强装镇定地没有撇开目光，最后只憋出一句，我没有不高兴。

那我的下午茶呢？

我只是忘了。

你从来没忘过！

昨天店里忙...

可我明明见你在西边那廊下坐了一下午...

你！...你这么关注我干嘛！

我喜欢你！

并不是一时冲动，新吉讲这句话的时候是过了脑子的，本以为人应该会很感动，两个人兴许能来个热情相拥什么的，谁知他拔腿就跑，一溜烟躲回了自己的房间，任凭新吉在外头怎么叫唤也不肯出来了。又少了一天的下午茶，新吉想自己这回可能真的砸了。不料第二日一切好像恢复了平常，早晨的时候お丸照常下来后厨和大家伙儿一起吃早餐，也一如往常坐在以及旁边，不过两人没什么交谈，只是礼貌性的问候了一下。下午的时候新吉已经不抱希望了，可是お丸却还是送来了茶点，还坐在廊下陪着他吃，虽然有些别扭新吉却也没说什么，倒是有些享受这个二人独处的时间。

谢谢，他听到他这样说，但是对不起。

为什么要对不起？

因为我没有办法回应你的感情，但是真的很感谢...

不等他说完新吉就打断了，为什么？你也喜欢我，对吧？他没有否认，像是默认了，犹豫了许久还是没说什么。反倒是新吉按耐不住，我不介意的，这么说着看到他露出了惊讶的神情，新吉想都已经到这一步了，干脆坦白来得更痛快，于是便直接告诉了お丸，我知道你是男的，可是我还是喜欢你，我想和你在一起，不是像现在这样，而是更亲密的关系。说着他主动亲了上去，虽然没有经验，却也见过恋人之间亲昵的样子，他用嘴唇亲亲贴了一下对方的嘴唇，和想象中的一样丰盈柔软。お丸并没有反抗，却并不代表接受，只是单纯被吓坏了，不是被突如其来的亲吻，而是他的前一句话。我不介意你是男的，新吉又重复了一遍，这次お丸清醒了过来，他摇摇头说，不是你想的那样的。新吉又一次看到他逃回了房间。

这一回新吉下定了决心，他直接去找了管事的表明了自己的想法，他要追求お丸，除非お丸有了其他喜欢的人，不然他绝对不会放弃的。管事的看着他煞有介事的冲了进来，有不管不顾的就自己一个人在那激昂的发表了一通追求宣言只是微微愣了一下，并没有新吉预想中的那般激烈反应，本以为管事的会阻挠一番，他来之前还做了好一番心里铺垫。管事的并不惊讶，毕竟他在这个家里掌管着大小事务，同时也观察着家里的每一个人，从大小姐到下面的伙计无一例外。他早就看出这两个人越走越近，也曾旁敲侧击地与お丸提起过此事，当时得到的回应十分模糊，想来也是发展不出什么结果便不再留意，新吉还年轻，可能过些日子就会把注意力分散到城里其他年轻姑娘身上了，却没想到这个人还是个行动派。管事的并没有急着反对，只是将内心的想法告诉了新吉，算是暗示却也通俗易懂得明了，谁知对方反倒回敬了一发直球直接让他措手不及...

我知道お丸不是女孩子。

新吉知道お丸是个男孩，可是他不知道不同的表述方式听在管事的耳朵里就成了其他的意思... 管事的认真的看了他一会反复问了好几遍他是否想清楚了，在得到肯定答案之后只是复了一句知道了，随后便挥挥手示意他出去吧。像是得到了首肯新吉开始肆无忌惮地追求お丸，不出几日便在糖铺里人尽皆知，想必很快城里也会传开... 起初两日お丸并没有放在心上，只当是过几日便消停了，可是却发现管事的并没有阻止，这才有些慌张主动找了新吉想问个清楚。自然是问不出什么结果，新吉理直气壮地告诉他，自己已经跟管事的请示过了，对方也首肯了。像是有了靠山讲话也格外有底气些，新吉不容拒绝的塞了一个簪花进お丸手里，橙色的，和他喜欢穿的那套和服颜色相称，新吉知道自己一个大男人不懂这些，特意找了之前旅店的老板娘帮忙参考，想是应该不会出错。但是其实他心里也悬着，把礼物送出去之后只好拔腿就逃，生怕被逮着机会把礼物退回来。心总算落地是看见过了两天之后お丸头上戴着那朵簪花，确实很合适，和和服的颜色很搭，可是总觉得哪儿不对，新吉像是觉醒了什么天赋一样，开始换着颜色的送各种配饰给お丸。起初两个人都有些别扭，渐渐的也就都习惯了，虽然一直被追捧为江户第一美女，可是真的正儿八经追求的新吉是头一个，お丸最终还是放下了芥蒂，两个人像普通暧昧期的年轻男女一样交往了起来。年轻人白天工作使不完的劲儿，晚上还是难免喜欢喝酒吹牛那档子事儿，但是新吉喝不惯花街的酒，也不喜欢那些姑娘们矫揉造作的嗓音，于是便经常出入从前和老前辈喝酒的馆子，一回生二回熟的也和老江户们打成了一片，大家也不把他当成外人了。好几回新吉喝的醉醺醺的，老板娘就直接让店伙计去给糖铺传个话来接人，结果回回来的都是お丸，果然很快的江户城的人都知道了，丸子店的お丸在和个柴房小子交往，虽然顾店的时候お丸总是大声反驳说两人并没有在交往，自己还是单身，可是私下也并没有跟新吉划清关系，也比从前来找他找得勤快了许多，不时也回赠新吉一些礼物，但是新吉最喜欢的还是店里的点心。

就这样后院里的樱花开了几载，新吉也不再只是柴房的伙计，管事的得空了也教教他算账啥的，他说新吉虽然没有基础但是认真而且做事利索，话语间有几分要栽培他的意思。这天俩人算着帐，新吉干的快，算完了又查了两遍确定数字都无误便架起两条长腿开始想些有的没的，他看着还在认真对账的管事，突然想到什么，问了句，如果要娶お丸多少身家才够提亲？管事的抬头看了他一眼，也没有多大反应，回了一句，那你有多少身家呢？新吉也不含糊，直接报了个数，这倒是让管事的惊了一下。新吉之前干码头存了些钱，后来进了糖铺虽然薪水不比码头，但是他花的也不多，糖铺包吃包住，除了他喝酒还有给お丸买礼物，他也不需要养家糊口，自然是比差不多年纪的那些人富裕不少。见管事的没说话，新吉又问，太少了？管事的摇了摇头说，差不多。

这天新吉砍完了柴坐在后院发呆，お丸又假借来看看他有没有偷懒为由从铺子里偷跑了出来，两个人并排坐着赏花。新吉说有礼物要送给他，从怀里掏出一个盒子，木制的方盒上头还刻着浮雕，お丸接在手里沉甸甸的，他忍不住调侃新吉，这也不是过节也不是生日的怎么突然送个这么贵重的，新吉是不是在外头接了私活？打开一看里面是个镯子，纯银的，上面还挂着颗宝石。这一个镯子的价钱可比从前这几年新吉送出去的全部礼物加在一起还贵，お丸愣住了，新吉见他不说话直接拿起镯子就套在他手上，不错，果然是和他的肤色极称的。喜欢吗？他问お丸，お丸没有看着手上的镯子而是傻傻的看着新吉，他说，喜欢。收了我的镯子嫁给我好吗？お丸没有回答，新吉也没有追问。晚上お丸戴着镯子去找了管事的，管事的接过那镯子掂了掂分量，又拿着从洋人那淘来的放大镜自己看了看镯子上坠着的那颗宝石，跟お丸说那小子可是下了大功夫，这么个小镯子估计得掏空他四分之一个小金库了... 没过两天江户城里就传开了，糖铺的お丸要嫁给自家的柴房伙计。

这天新吉又来馆子里喝酒，恰巧遇上了老熟人，还是那杆烟斗，老人一个人倚在角落一张小桌子旁，新吉客气地上前问了一句这有人吗？老前辈摇摇头示意新吉坐下，等新吉的酒菜都上齐了，老前辈才吐着烟缓缓问道，你要结婚了？新吉笑笑，这才几天，连码头都知道了？可不是嘛，那群人还是老样子，做事不见勤快的，这些事情最上心了，嚷嚷好几天了，也不让人清净。新吉听着老前辈抱怨，忍不住笑了两声，见对面酒杯空了又让伙计重新添上一壶酒。老前辈看着满满的酒杯，你可想清楚了？新吉起初有些装傻的意思，老前辈却是个直肠子，我知道你记得那晚的事儿。新吉也不恼，从怀里掏出一盒糖打开，里面的糖比金平糖要个头大上许多，各个都用漂亮的纸裹着，上面还印着糖铺的家纹。尝尝？新吉说，这是店里新开发的，据说洋人喜欢这玩意儿，听说那支那头家里办喜事都爱给人派糖果，叫喜糖，沾沾喜气。老前辈嗤笑一声，看了看新吉，抓起一颗糖拆了塞嘴里也不忘在嘴上嘀咕着，我就是不喜欢这股子腻味，也是看在你这壶酒的面子上....

婚礼那天人还不少，毕竟是做生意的，宾客都是管事的张罗新吉也不好多问，到了现场还是有些傻眼，不过好在他只需要顾好自己。お丸的父母早就不在世了，他是由管事的领着的，这倒是让新吉轻松了不少，从前お丸就一直穿着和服，可是正正经经穿着白无垢还披上打挂的样子新吉也是头一回见，他从前不喜欢脂粉太重，现在却发现只是因为涂脂抹粉的那个不是お丸罢了。后面的流程他都是被牵着走的，心思全顾着看お丸了，就连宾客都看不下去，有些人调侃他新娘子以后有的是时间看，还差这一会儿吗？不过新吉对照顾好自己这部分可是领会的相当透彻，虽然两个人在一起之后就连亲吻都是最近才开始，但是新吉早就各种学习，他知道お丸不是女孩，所以两个人以后的亲密之事肯定不同于寻常。

终于等到宴会结束新吉早就有些上头，起初还挂念着早早退下的新娘，再后来在酒精的催化下也逐渐放开了自己，所幸在被服侍着更衣的时候找回了最后一丝理智没有完全醉倒不省人事回房间。而房间里头お丸早就已经做好了准备，正襟危坐的跪坐在被团上面等着新吉，新吉拉开房门便看见了已经放下发髻的お丸，这样看他真的就与普通女孩子无差，又长又浓密的黑发披散下来扎在身后，整个人在房间的灯光下散发着柔美的光晕。见到新吉进来お丸慌张了一秒，按照规矩向他行了个礼... 

气氛有些微妙，新吉不自然的走上前去亲吻自己的新娘，两个人缠绵着倒在床榻上，新吉像着了魔一样盯着お丸看，然后痴痴地笑了起来。接下来要干的事情俩人都心知肚明，お丸像是案板上的鱼一样一动不动地躺着，任由新吉开始剥他的衣裳。新吉虽然心里有些数，却还是难免吓了一跳。他解开了浴衣的腰带终于见到了幻想了无数次的身体，手忍不住握住お丸的下体开始揉搓，然后一面欣赏着那人逐渐被情欲染成粉色的脸庞。在前端分泌出一些液体润滑之后新吉的手准备继续往后移动，可是就在这时他愣住了，不似一般的会阴处，他摸到了两片嫩肉，手指忍不住将其分开露出了藏在其中的花蕊。感受到了新吉的停顿お丸也睁开了眼睛，看着新吉惊奇的神情他有些尴尬，眼里似乎泛着泪光用非常轻的声音说了一句“对不起”... 新吉立刻反应了过来，赶忙吻了上去，お丸真的傻，他不知道男人看见他这具身体根本把持不住。新吉虽然没有这方面的经验也不曾预想到这种情况，但是却无师自通的开始揉搓着凸起的阴蒂，お丸哪里受过这种刺激，没两下就开始溢出甜腻的喘息，下面的花蕊也流出了透明的蜜露。新吉见他没有反抗便开始放大了胆子，一手继续搓揉着阴蒂，另一只手开始对お丸平坦的胸部发起攻势，起茧的手指更是夹着乳珠不肯放手，被这样上下夹攻着，お丸阴茎和花蕾都不停往外渗着爱液。抵不住诱惑的新吉就着爱液将中指探进了了花蕊中，毕竟是初次把握不好分寸一下探得过深似乎顶到了子宫口，可是新吉却并没有意识到自己摸到的那是什么，还用手指在里面来回扣了几下，惹得身下的人一阵娇喘。手指带出来的时候上面沾满了透明的粘液还带着一些血丝，新吉再怎么没有经验也知晓那是处女膜的血，不禁又是一阵热血向下冲。他就着刚才从花蕊里带出来的液体润滑，将手指顺势插进了后方的穴口，不同于花蕊，手指扭动着向里挤进不小心顶到了前列腺，又是一阵完全不同的快感，没几下お丸的阴茎就射了出来，不多却很浓稠，新吉像是得到了鼓舞一般更加奋力的开拓起了后穴，毕竟这才是他苦心钻研的。在第二根手指伸进后穴之前，新吉也先将手指探进了花蕊搅动了几下抠出不少的天然蜜汁，身在的被单早就被お丸揪得一塌糊涂。等到后穴能够容下三根手指的时候新吉觉得差不多了，于是便扶着自己早就硬到发疼的阴茎开始在会阴和后穴之间来回摩擦，又惹来了お丸一阵娇喘。最终看准了时机，新吉将自己的阴茎对准后穴一挺而入，お丸虽然张着嘴像一只被丢上了岸的鱼却发不出半点声音，只是两只手修长的玉指紧紧扣着身下的被单，脚趾紧绷着，两条腿也忍不住在床上胡乱的蹭着。穴内的软肉夹着新吉生疼，他想让お丸稍微放松一些，于是重新开始揉搓お丸的阴蒂，身体被刺激得不由自主的紧缩着，一阵一阵的夹着新吉差点就要缴械，可是被这样的软肉包裹着舒服的很，新吉舍不得退出来，扶着お丸纤细的腰肢一阵冲刺，呻吟压抑不住的从鲜红的嘴唇中泄出来，叫得新吉都觉得害臊。新吉的手也不闲着，胸前的两颗乳珠像是在引诱他一般坚挺着，竖的老高，殷红的，像是鲜嫩的果实，等着谁人去采摘。身下的花蕊也不断一张一合地吐着蜜露，仿佛在控诉无人问津，新吉恨不得自己能多长几只手，能有两条阴茎。他空出一直手，将中指和食指伸进花蕊里搅动，花蕊里面的嫩肉都迫不及待地缠了上来，虽然主人一直嘴里嚷嚷着不要，叫得一声比一声甜腻，但是身子却像不知足一般缠着新吉不放。新吉一边插着后穴冲刺，一边用手指搅动着花蕊，还不忘揉搓着阴蒂，折腾得お丸淫叫声不断，在毫无慰抚的情况下又射了一回，眼睛里盈满了泪水，长发早就散了一床，楚楚可怜的模样反而让人更不想放过他。

经过了一番冲刺之后新吉终于射了出来，可是阴茎似乎还可以再战一场的样子，只不过お丸却早就一塌糊涂，虽然花蕊未经践踏却也被手指玩到泛出深红色仿佛要滴血似的，后穴更是正向外吐着新吉的精液，两条白细的腿颤抖着想要合拢的样子更是让新吉觉得于心不忍，他摸着お丸挂着泪痕的脸，俩人交换了一个温柔的吻。今夜就算了吧，反正以后的日子还长着呢...


End file.
